Forever
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Merlin is a young man with no one left but has magic and a strong connection to the ocean. Arthur is a Young Merman who is an orphan wishing for a friend and someone to love. When they meet each other when Arthur saves Merlin's from drowning what will happen and what secrets about Merlin's past will be revealed. And will they ever be able to be together. rating may change.


**Hey everybody I'm back with another creature fic it is modern au, is complete Merthur and does have mpreg in it so if you do not like do not read. But those of you who do please read, review and enjoy. This is my second time trying to do this type of creature fic because it is Mermaids but with an interesting twist so I hope that you enjoy it. Ok that is enough of my rambling lets get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Merlin was a twenty year old young man, with piercing ice blue eyes, Big ears that just seems to fit, he had jet black hair that stuck up at odd angles, but the most interesting but also biggest secret about him was that he had magic. His magic was that of the old religion from centuries ago. He was a warlock a person born with his magic but he was also an anomaly even in the magical community because of his ability to cast spells without incantation and how powerful he is.

Merlin had also been born and raised by the ocean in England he was always very close to the shore. For some reason Merlin always had a very strong connection with the ocean he felt more at home there than anywhere on land. The waves and smell of the ocean always calmed him better than anything else. Merlin had been alone for the past four years since his mother Hunith and his Uncle Gaius had died in a drunk driving accident. After his mother and uncle had been buried he took only his mother's ring, a photo of his father, and the clothes on his back and left moving a six villages away from where he had been all his life but he still remained by the ocean. Merlin had no other family that he knew of and he never found his father's name anywhere so eventually he gave up looking about two years ago.

This morning Merlin was feeling very alone and lost s since it was Saturday and did not have to go to work at the coffee shop till Monday he decided he would go for a swim in the ocean, his cabin sat right at the edge of the beach so all Merlin had to do was walk ten steps and he was at the water's edge.

He breathed in the salty sea air and listened to the waves crash on the shore and he felt happier all ready. Merlin took off his shirt and walked into the ocean until he was deep enough to float, then he lazily started to back stroke further out. Merlin swam for almost two hours and by that time he was almost two miles out into the bay.

But just then out of nowhere a storm rolled in Merlin knew he would never make it back to shore in time. He knew death was coming but he was not afraid he had nothing left to tie him to this earth everyone he loved was gone so he was not afraid to die and leave the pain he felt behind. Just before a giant wave hit him Merlin took a deep breath and held it just as the wave crashed down on him hard sending him into the depths of the ocean. Merlin did not try to swim to the surface he just opened his eyes and looked around at the ocean around him and smiled. Here Merlin felt home he was glad he could die here in this beautiful place rather than on the land that held nothing he loved any longer. Just as Merlin's lungs started to burn for air Merlin's magic burst from him as if calling out to something but Merlin thought no one would answer.

But just before Merlin let the darkness of unconsciousness take him he felt two strong arm grab him and start to drag him to the surface and to shore. He also saw a head of blond hair but then darkness took him.

When Merlin came to he realized that he was on the beach but in a small area of the bay in a cove he had never seen before but also someone was carding their hand through his hair comfortingly. Merlin had a tiny headache and he groaned at the ache in his lungs. Who ever had save him knew he was awake now "Hey glad you're alive. I thought maybe I was too late." Merlin forced his eyes open to look at his savior. The young man looked about his age maybe a year older, he had blond hair that was the color of the sun, he also had the most beautiful sea blue eyes, he also had a lot of muscle and looked very strong. "Thank you for saving me I am very grateful. But how did you get out there so fast no one was around at all when I went under? How did you even know where I was?" Merlin paused for a second then said "My name is Merlin by the way." The young man smiled sadly at him but answered Merlin questions all the same " My name is Arthur. It is because I was not above the water Merlin that is why you did not know I was there, I am not exactly human. The reason I knew where you where was your magic it called out to me and I knew you were in trouble so I got to you as quickly as I could and got you here. This little cove no but me knows about it was my mother's favorite place before she was killed so I used my own magic to keep humans away. But I brought you here because I needed to make sure you were ok."

Merlin looked at the young man for a second than asked "If you are not human then what are you?" Arthur looked away from Merlin as he said "I'm a Merman few humans know we exist and the ones that do keep a secret. I can understand if you want to be nowhere near me." That was when Merlin noticed Arthurs tail It was a beautiful blue with a few green and gold scales throughout it. Merlin reached out and caressed it lightly causing Arthur to pure in his throat and Merlin smiled at Arthur as he heard that saying "You like that don't you. How could I not want to be around you. You are a creature of magic just as I am I thought I was the only one, your beautiful." Arthur finally had a happy smile on his face as he smiled at Merlin "Thank you. Can I ask you something Merlin?" Merlin nodded so Arthur continued "Your very easy for me to talk to and you aren't afraid of me so I was wondering if maybe we could see each other sometimes, talk, maybe even be friends if you want?" Merlin chuckled "I would love that Arthur. I have had no one for four years it would be nice to have someone I could talk to again and not have to hide."

They talked for a while longer until Arthur wanted to know about Merlin's family and that was the first time Merlin's smile fell "I have no one left my mother is dead so is my uncle. They were killed in a accident four years ago. They were all I had I never knew my father I don't even know if he is still alive I knew he was gone before I was born so he has no idea about me. All I know is what he looked like and his name. So I have no one now I am all alone." Arthur could understand how Merlin felt "So am I my parents died when I was ten, a friend of the family took me in till I was I was about fifteen by then I was old enough to take care of myself. I have no family left either but I am glad that I have a friend now. You don't have to be alone again Merlin neither of us do because we have each other." Merlin smiled at that he had to admit he was glad too.

They talked for a long time until Merlin noticed how late it was "I should go it is getting late but I will come back whenever I can and I will come back tomorrow. How will you know I am here how do I contact you?" Arthur thought about that for a moment then had an idea his father had taught him how to do this but he had never had a chance to use it. "Give you hand." Merlin was hesitant but did as he was told after a second Arthur eyes glowed gold and his and Merlin's linked hands started to glow when the light faded it sunk into Merlin's skin residing there. Arthur started to explain what he had done "Now all you have to do to contact me no matter where you are in the world all you have to is go to ocean, put your hand in the water and call my name. I will hear you no matter where you are and I will come. So tomorrow I'll meet you here only you will be allowed through my buriers that I have set around this place and only you and I will know where it is. It was my mother's place and now it will be ours." Merlin smiled and could not help but hug the Merman for giving him the gift of a friend and of acceptance. when he pulled back he finally spoke "I will see you tomorrow bright and early." Arthur nodded. As Merlin stood and looked back at his new friend Arthur was already back in the water which was the same depth all the way up to the shore in that part of the cove. Arthur looked right back at him a huge grin on his face his eyes shining with happiness and Merlin could not help the grin that spread on his face as he waved goodbye. Arthur waved as well then dove under the waves disappearing into the depths of the ocean to wait until Merlin called for him.


End file.
